Dark Destiny
by Rinoa Shinomori
Summary: Continuacion de DARK OBSESSION ... O eso sera en un futuro XD Sto es un prologo de lo ke podria ser un Fic, Otra version de la Saga de Shishio.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa!**

**Como stan? Spero ke bien.**

**En primer lugar dar las gracias por los tantos Reviews que recibi en el ultimo capitulo de Dark Obsession, y sobretodo por el apoyo ke me dieron para que me motivara a escribir una continuacion.  
Y aqui estan los resultados, un nuevo Fic continuacion del que fue uno de mis preferidos.**

**Lo he pensando mucho y he tenido mis incovenientes para escribirlo, aparte del miedo de estropear la primera parte con esta segunda, pero es un riesgo que correre. Promete ser un fic largo y lleno de contenido, asi que espero tener mucho apoyo y que me perdoneis por algun error que pueda cometer con el manga original, sobre todo con el transcurso del tiempo sobre la saga de Shishio, y por si me salto algun momento de esta.  
Intentare resumirlo lo mas posible y concentrarme en la historia de Misao y Aoshi.**

**Tambien hare los cambios en la historia concorde a los cambios ya producidos en Dark Obsession, y habran nuevos personajes.**

**Creo que no me dejo nada en el tintero jajaja.  
Bueno, antes de nada prefiero explicar lo sucedido entre la muerte de los Miembros del Onniwabanshu y el dia que Misao y Kenshin se encuentran, cuando este va rumbo a Kyoto en busca de Shishio.**

**Claro esta Misao y Kenshin ya se conocian del Castillo Edo asi que sera muy distinto, pero eso lo veran si aprueban que empieze el Fic con este pequeño Resumen que subire en primer lugar como decia antes. Este prologo sera narrado por Misao, recordando lo sucedido con Kanryu Takeda y la historia que ustedes ya saben, pero en esta version.**

**Espero que lo disfruten!  
Besos!**

**DARK DESTINY**

**PROLOGO**

Es muy de noche, demasiada oscuridad.  
Una noche sin Luna.  
Sin su calidez ni su apada luz blanquecina.

Y aun asi miro hacia el Negro cielo, como si pudiera encontrar algo de mi interes en El. Pero realmente pocas cosas sigen teniendo interes para Mi, ahora solo tengo una razon de existencia y nadie debe saber de Ella.

Si, me podrian facilmente comparar con la oscuridad que esta noche reina.  
Y sonrio al pensar en ello, porque se que es verdad y la acepto.

Acepto el gran cambio que mi vida sufrio ahora hace 2 meses.  
Dos largos y duros meses en los que todabia no entiendo como he sobrevivido.

Me encuentro sentada en la rama de un viejo Almendro, seco por las malas epocas y por el tiempo transcurrido, en principio vigilando una habitacion de la enorme Casa que esta frente a mi, la casa de un banquero del pueblo en el que llevamos ya una semana. Miro hacia abajo y en otra rama se encuentra El, sentado comodamente y aparantemente muy entretenido.

Parece que se da cuenta de que le miro y alza la vista, dando una perspectiva de sus profundos ojos azules. Sonrio y El vuelve a su posicion inicial.  
Siempre le he dicho que me encantan sus ojos..., son tan transparentes como el agua, y sinceros, con una fuerza pura que refleja a la perfeccion su caracter luchador. Me alegro de haberle conocido, porque si no fuera por El... ahora no se donde estaria.

Fue lo unico bueno que me ha pasado despues de aquel dia.  
Aquel horrible dia.

Suelto un suspiro, no puedo evitarlo.  
El me oye y vuelve a levantar la vista, muy preocupado. Siempre esta preocupado por mi.

- Te encuentras bien?.- Me pregunta, transmitiendome mucho por sus ojos azules.  
- Si, no te preocupes.- Le sonrio falsamente, no quiero que empieze a volverse protector conmigo, no en ese momento.- Estate alerta, pronto entraremos.  
- De acuerdo.- El se dispone en posicion de salto, mirando fijamente a la entrada de la Casa.

Pero aun con su apoyo y vitalidad no puedo dejar de recordar cada dia esos horribles momentos, en los que lo perdi TODO.

En el que lo perdi a EL.

Y todo por culpa de Kanryu Takeda.

Y aunque me cueste decirlo... tambien por Megumi Takani.

La quize muchisimo..., correccion, la quiero muchisimo, se que realmente Ella no tiene la culpa y me costo mucho entender porque se fugo del Castillo Edo, hasta que Aoshi me explico que estaba alli en contra de su voluntad, haciendo un sucio trabajo para Kanryu. No quiero recordarlo.  
Como pude estar tan ciega y no darme cuenta durante todos esos años?  
Me senti fatal cuando me entere..., pero nada comparado a los acontecimientos que le siguieron.

Aun asi si Ella no se hubiera ido nada de lo que paso hubiera ocurrido.  
Suena un tanto infantil..., lo se, pero necesito echarle la culpa alguien, buscar mas respuesta, mas soluciones... para poder sentirme mejor conmigo misma al recordar lo desgraciada que se volvio mi vida la noche que Hannya y los otros murieron... la noche que Aoshi murio.

Si por lo menos hubiera estado presente ...

Porque Aoshi?  
Porque tubiste que sacarme de la mansion?

Al pensar estas cosas una lagrima escapo por mis mejillas, recordando el momento justo en el que Yo me culpo de sus muertes.

**------------------------FLASHBACK-----------------------------**

Battosai acababa de entrar en la Mansion Edo hacia escasos segundos y Aoshi mando a Hannya a interrumpirle el paso en la entrada.

El y su grupo ya habian derrotado al resto de los nuestros y no podia evitar sentirme nerviosa... Nos enfretabamos a el mejor guerrero de Japon, pero admiraba a Aoshi entonces, porque en vez de dudar, como hacia Yo, se sentia mas motivado a acabar con El.  
Desde hacia un tiempo se habia obsesionado con la idea de demostrar que El era el mejor guerrero de Japon. Yo ya lo sabia, no tenia que demostrarmelo, pero El no podia dejar de insistir.

Tambien me tenia preocupada una cosa aquella noche.  
Aoshi habia cogido las riendas de la organizacion de Takeda..., no es que le tubiera miedo a lo que pudiera hacer Kanryu, pero... algo me daba mal espina en todo aquello, sobretodo el hecho de saber que Megumi se encontraba alli dentro y no me dejaban verla.  
Por un momento comenze hasta temerle a Aoshi..., no parecia El.

En ese momento entro en la habitacion, yo miraba por la ventana, como perdida.  
Le sonrei, intentando darle animos, pero El parecia tener la mente en otro lado, como era de esperar.

- Como va todo? Y Hannya?.- Le pregunte, llamando su atencion.  
- Ahora esta luchando con Battosai.- Me contesto secamente, sentandose en su escritorio y mirando algunas cosas.  
Estube dudando algunos instantes, pero abri la boca.- Y... si falla?  
Aoshi me miro profundamente.- Espero que eso ocurra, para Yo enfrentarme a El y dar a conocer lo que realmente valgo.

Un escalofrio me recorrio el cuerpo, de arriba a abajo.

- Aoshi...- Susurre, con la voz temblorosa.- Esto no me huele bien.  
El se levanto, mirandome dulcemente por primera vez en varios dias.- Misao..., ven aqui.

El abrio sus brazos hacia mi y Yo no dude en salir corriendo y tirarme en Ellos.  
Hacia dias que casi no habiamos tenido contacto el uno con el otro, despues de que Meg se fugara y la encontraran en el Dogo Kamiya.  
Ya echaba de menos su calor y en esos momentos le abraze con todas mis fuerzas y Aoshi a mi, me extrecho entre sus brazos, oliendo mi cabello profundamente y despues regalandome un beso en ellos.

- Escuchame bien.- Me dijo, cogiendome el rostro entre sus manos.- No temas, porque soy el mejor Misao, verdad?  
- Si, eres el mejor.- Le sonrei, hipnotizada.- Pero aun asi...- Cogi fuerzas, habia algo que queria pedirle.- Dejame luchar contra El.  
Aoshi fruncio el ceño instantaneamente.- No lo repitas de nuevo.  
- Pero Aoshi dame la oportunidad, te demostrare que Yo tambien he mejorado.- Insisti caprichosamente, no queria ser la unica Onni sin defender su territorio.- Quiero participar en esto, Yo tambien soy una Onni.  
- No Misao, No lo permitire.- El se encontraba tranquilo, eso era señal de que no tenia ninguna oportunidad.- Tu no te enfrentaras a Battosai, Yo lo hare y despues de ganarle y ser reconocido como el mejor Tu y Yo lo tendremos todo, y te convertiras en mi Mujer.

Sus lindas palabras acabaron robandome la conciencia de la realidad.  
Era cierto lo que escuchaban mis oidos? Aoshi me estaba prometiendo ser su esposa... me convertiria en su esposa!  
Los ojos se me aguaron en ese momento y aprovechandolo Aoshi se inclino y me beso con pasion, una pasion desbordada que no pegaba con la tierna situacion, pero que desde luego no iba a rechazar.  
Al acabar quede en un estado de completa Utopia, no me daba cuenta del gran problema que se cocia fuera de aquella habitacion, y Aoshi sabia perfectamente lo que hacia, sabia que Yo hubiera conseguido de alguna manera luchar contra Battosai y la unica manera que tenia de distraerme era usando su cuerpo para fines mas carnales.

- No te dejo pelear por dos motivos uno, has estado enferma estos ultimos dias y dos Te amo.- Dijo, dandome el golpe certero.  
- Acabas convenciendome de todo Shinomori, eres un manipulador.- Conteste Yo haciendo pucheros.  
Aoshi me cogio del menton y me dio un tierno beso.- Eso es cierto, ahora tengo que ver como va todo.  
- Ten cuidado.- Le dije cuando me solto para ir hacia la puerta.

El se giro y me sonrio, como pocas veces lo habia hecho.

Si hubiera sabido antes que aquella seria la ultima vez que estariamos a solas... Nunca lo hubiese dejado salir.

Y no le pude decir que tambien lo amaba.

Dos minutos despues llego uno de los guardias diciendome que Hannya habia fracasado en su Mision y que ahora le tocaba el turno a Aoshi. El corazon me dio un brinco al oir sus palabras y mi mal presentimiento se incremento, sabia que aquello no podia acabar bien, algo me lo decia. De un empujon lo aparte de mi Camino y sali corriendo de la habitacion.

No se si seria cosa del destino... o porque era logico nuestro encuentro, pero al llegar a las escaleras principales me tope cara a cara con Battosai el carnicero y uno de sus amigos, un moreno alto al que no preste atencion.  
Los dos se quedaron tan sorprendidos como Yo al encontrarnos, que podia hacer ahora? Bloquearle el paso?

Ya que estaba ahi .  
Aoshi seguro que me mataria despues, pero tenia que intentarlo.

- No van a pasar de aqui.- Dije poniendome firme.  
Los dos hombres se miraron y el mas alto comenzo a reir a carcajadas.- Y nos lo vas a impedir Tu? Mujercilla?  
El comentario me hirvio la sangre.- A quien llamas mujercilla cabeza de pollo? Soy una Onni! Y de aqui no pasan a menos que sea por encima de mi cadaver.  
- No es a ti a quien buscamos.- Dijo con mas calma el pelirrojo.- Buscamos a Tu jefe, Shinomori y no me gustaria hacerte daño.  
- No esta a tu eleccion Battosai, No tienes otro remedio.- Tenia muchas cosas en mi contra y lo sabia, pero no me rendiria.- De todas maneras Aoshi te mataria con los ojos cerrados.  
- Eso habria que verlo! Kenshin es el mejor guerrero de Japon!.- Defendio el moreno, cruzandose de brazos con una gran sonrisa.  
- De eso nada! Ya lo veran, Aoshi Shinomori es el mejor.- Ahora fui Yo, ese sujeto tenia el don de ponerme de los nervios.  
- Y lo dice una Muchacha en Yukata que se da aires de Ninja?  
Ahi fue cuando estube apunto de lanzarme a su cuello, habia roto completamente mi paciencia, pero algo o mas bien me lo impidio. Senti como me cogio por la cintura y me levantaban del suelo con una facilidad increible. A pesar de mis habilidades mi peso corporal era poco y carecia de la fuerza necesaria para resistirme.

Era uno de los guardias, y desde luego era el mas grande de todos.

- Que demonios haces imbecil!.- Le grite, pataleando como una niña, jamas me habia sentido tan ridicula.  
- El Señor Aoshi me dio ordenes de sacarla de la Mansion hasta que el cumpla su Mision.- Dijo, como si se tratara de un robot.  
- Que! No puede hacerme esto!.- Dije indignada.  
- Eh usted.- El pelirrojo se acerco sorprendemente hacia donde estaba Yo, como si quisiera defenderme.- No carge asi a la muchacha.  
El guardia saco una navaja, protegiendose.- No se meta donde no le llaman, El Sr Aoshi le espera en esa sala y olvide lo que ha visto.  
Battosai me miro durante unos segundos, no muy seguro, pero despues acepto.- Vamos Sanosuke - Adios Bruja.- Se despidio el moreno alto, haciendome soltar un gruñido de rabia.  
- Idiota!

No me dio tiempo a decir nada mas porque en ese momento el guardia comenzo a moverse por el Pasillo a toda velocidad, con la intension cierta de sacarme de alli. En esos momentos pense que seria capas de matar a Aoshi cuando lo tubiera delante ...

Que ignorantes podemos llegar a ser.  
Quien me diria a Mi que no lo volveria a ver porque otro se encargaria de matarle..., ni siquiera pude despedirme de mi Otoosan ni los demas... No pude hacer nada por ellos, y por eso mismo tambien soy responsable de sus muertes.

**----------------------FINFLASHBACK------------------------------**

Otra lagrima mas recorrio mi rostro.

Y de nuevo perdi la concentracion en mi trabajo, otra noche mas. Porque tras las dos primeras empezaron a correr el resto. Asi llevaba ya dos meses... Dos largos meses... y asi seguiria toda la vida, porque jamas seria capas de olvidar a aquellas personas que perdi, mis compañeros, mi familia... Mi Amor.

Nunca olvidare a Aoshi, porque aunque haya muerto... Lo llevo dentro de Mi, y siempre estara conmigo.

Derepente siento una mano sobre mi hombro y me sobresalto.  
El ha subido hasta mi rama y ahora me miro con esa preocupacion que siempre me esta dedicando. Sin decirle Yo nada me comprende, El sabe todo por lo que he pasado y sabe el porque de mis lagrimas. A veces me da mucha verguenza que tenga que aguantar todas mis penas, pero El siempre me dice que jamas se cansara de darme consuelo, porque no me merezco ese sufrimiento.

- Lo siento mucho.- Susurro, limpiandome las lagrimas.- No puedo, no puedo ahora.  
- Tranquila.- El me sonrie mientras me abraza.- Lo se, lo se... vete al Campamento, Yo me encargo.  
- No, otra vez no.- Intento ponerme firme de un impulso.- Acabare el trabajo contigo, no puedes estar haciendolo Tu siempre y compartiendo los beneficios despues conmigo, No es justo.  
La sonrisa de El se incrementa.- Misao, no seas tonta... No quiero discutir esto de nuevo, vale? Vete al campamento y descansa, No tardare nada y podras contarme que te pasa.  
- Sabes perfectamente que me pasa.- Agacho la vista tristemente, imaginandome el rostro de Aoshi sin poder evitarlo.  
- Pero te sentara bien contarmelo..., Anda vete.- Me ordena autoritariamente.- Porque si no te vas te llevo hasta alli y perdemos el trabajo.  
- De acuerdo.

No insisto mas.

Se que es capas de dejar el trabajo que nos sustenta para acompañarme hasta el acampamento.  
De un salto cuidadoso bajo el arbol y corro entre los arbusto, antes de que alguien pueda verme, aunque dudaba de esa posibilidad.  
Corro entre la espesura del bosque casi hasta salir del exterior del pueblo hasta llegar a un lugar algo escondido, bastante dificil de pasar. Detras de algunas rocas tenemos montado un pequeño campamento donde nos quedaremos hasta que hayamos acabado los trabajos en ese lugar, como hemos hecho durante el ultimo mes y medio.

Me siento en un parte mas blandita del suelo, llena de hojas que me acomodan las estancia, sobretodo porque se encuentra cerca del fuego.  
Mientras enciendo la fogata no puedo evitar seguir rocardando lo que paso.

Como me llevaron a una cabaña fuera de la Mansion y me encerraron con llave.  
Enfurecida con Aoshi casi acabo con la cabaña, pero al paso de las horas y que nadie aparecie me fui quedando dormida en un rincon, hasta que la luz del mediodia me llego a los ojos y me desperte perezosamente.

Nada mas despertarme me sarmonee a mi misma por haberme dormido, pero si seguia alli es porque Aoshi no habia ido a buscarme... Algo pasaba.  
Y justo en ese momento alguien abrio la puerta y me encontre frente a frente con varios agentes de policia, que me miraron sospechosamente desde el principio.

Me detubieron al instante, aunque opuse mucha resistencia.  
Queria saber de Aoshi y los demas, pero nadie me dijo nada, en ningun momento.

Pase el dia mas oscuro de mi vida en las mazmorras de la Comisaria, me habian acusado de pertenecer a la organizacion Onni y me amenazaban con meterme en la carcel de por vida, pero a mi me daba igual todo... No sabia nada de Aoshi y eso me hizo temerme lo peor. Algo muy malo habia pasado, por eso estaba alli metida y El no venia a por mi.

Al dia siguiente el comisario al mando me explico todo lo que habia pasado.  
Dentro del Castillo Edo habian encontrado casi destrozado a Kanryu Takeda, lo habian mandado al Hospital y en cuanto se recuperaze lo meterian en la carcel para siempre, por traficar con Drogas y armas en todo el Pais. A los demas cabecillas del grupo, es decir a Aoshi y los demas, no habian podido cogerles... antes de que acabara la frase pense que habian podido escapar y estarian a salvo por ahi, esperando la oportunidad para sacarme de aquel infierno, pero despues acabo la frase... Habian muerto.

El mundo se me derrumbo encima.

Apenas pude escuchar que habia sido Takeda quien los habia matado con una ametralladora ..., pero todo ya me daba igual, incluso mi propia vida. Solo queria morirme alli mismo.  
Intentaron interrogarme para sacar mas trapos sucios de la organizacion, pero fue completamente inutil.  
Por dias me quede en estado catatonico, incapas de reaccionar nada.

Solo se que sin pruebas que me inculparan y siendo una simple Muchacha no podian hacer mucho mas conmigo, solo me tendrian alli un tiempo mas, mientras le hacian juicio a otros capturados como Yo. Aquel tiempo en los calabozos fue interminable para mi, me sentia ahogar en mi propia Piel.

Solo se que mi salvacion llegaria poco despues a mi celda.

**------------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------------**

Una tarde abrieron los calabozos con fuerza y mucho jaleo.

Yo seguia en mi esquina de siempre, inmune ante cualquier sentimiento, solo podia pensar en ellos, en El... Ni siquiera note como abrian mi reja y metian a alguien conmigo, que no paraba de gritar por la libertad.

- Yo no he hecho nada! Cuantas veces tendre que decirselo!.- Grito, era un hombre, un hombre Joven.  
- Callate, eso no lo decides Tu.- Grito tambien el guardia, antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo y salir de alli.  
- Estupendo...- Susurro El, sentando en el suelo, a unos metros de mi.- Lo que me faltaba, estar aqui de nuevo.

Estubo algunos minutos hablando por lo bajo, maldiciendo su mala fortuna, hasta que derepente se quedo callado.  
Le senti moverse hacia mi y sentarse justo a mi frente, mirandome profundamente sin decir una palabra. Pasaron algunos minutos y parecio cansarse.

- Hola, estas bien,- Me pregunto, moviendo la mano delante de mis ojos, llamando mi atencion.

Yo no dije nada y volvi a sumirme en mi mundo en ruinas.

- Perdona, te estoy hablando.- Me dijo, algo menos educado.- Estas sorda o que?  
Yo seguia sin contestar, su poca delicadeza solo me hacia encogerme mas en mi obillo.  
- Reacciona.- Me cogio de los hombros y me sarandeo un poco, pero aquello fue demasiado contacto para mi.  
Quize huir de El, no queria ver a nadie y me asuste sin ningun motivo, asustandolo a El tambien por mi impulsividad, y tambien por las lagrimas que bañaban mi rostro palido y ojeroso. Espazaba a verse en mi los efectos de la falta de sueño y alimento, pero sobretodo de la tristeza.

- No estas bien.- Susurro El, apartando sus manos de Mi.- No se que te ha pasado, pero si sigues asi vas a morir de pena.  
No se porque hable, pero lo hize.- Eso es lo que quiero.  
El abrio los ojos sorprendido.- Por lo menos se que puedes hablar..., ahora tendre que hacerte decir cosas menos tragicas.

Pense que en ese momento me hubiera gustado reirme, pero me fue imposible.  
Aproveche para observarle mas detenidamente.

Su rostro estaba alumbrado por unos enormes ojos azules, un azul muy oscuro. Tan distintos a los de Aoshi ... Todo me recordaba a El.  
Con su pelo negro y brillante, compuesto por un conjunto de mechones rebeldes que le daba un toque alocado, parecia joven y no reflejaba ningun tipo de maldad.  
Su piel era bastante palida... deduje que se movia de noche.

El parecio notar que le miraba demasiado y entonces me mostro por primera vez una linda sonrisa. Estiro su mano, esperando que la aceptara, pero aunque no lo hize su sonrisa no desaparecio.

- Me llamo Ryouma.- Dijo alegremente.- Y tu?  
Dude un poco antes de hablar.- ... Makimachi Misao.  
- Misao..., bonito nombre.- El joven se sento frente a mi, acomodandose.- Y porque estas aqui, no pareces mala chica.

Me quede en silencio, volviendo a recordar mis penas.  
Ryouma lo noto.

- Entiendo.- Carraspeo un poco.- A mi me acusan de ladron.  
- Y no es verdad?.- Levante una ceja, extrañada.  
De repente el solto una gran carcajada.- Si es verdad, pero no robo por gusto... lo hago para sobrevivir.  
- Robar es robar...- Susurre Yo.  
- Eso no te lo discuto.- Dijo El, aun sonriente.

Aquella fue la conversacion que inicio nuestra gran amistad.

**------------------FINFLASHBACK-------------------------------**

Estubimos unos cinco dias mas encerrados en aquella celda polvorienta.  
Lo suficiente para conocernos mas a fondo.

Simpatizamos al momento, ambos teniamos un caracter muy parecido, o por lo menos la personalidad que Yo tenia antes de que pasara todo aquello.  
Ryouma me dio los animos necesarios, los que necesitaba para levantar la cabeza de nuevo, y me hizo ver que mi vida no podia acabar alli.  
Acabe contandole todo lo que me habia pasado, El ahogo mis llantos durante algunas noches e intento darme palabras de consuelo. El tambien me conto algo de su vida, muy poco, era como si guardara grandes secretos y a estas alturas todabia me oculta cosas, pero Yo no le pregunto. El dia que quiera contarmelas estare ahi preparada para escucharle.

Tampoco me dijo su apellido.

Y tampoco insisti en que me lo dijera.

Al final me convencio para que escaparamos de aquella carcel, y una noche de Luna llena lo conseguimos, facilmente.  
Nuestras habilidades juntas dieron muchos frutos y poco despues estabamos huyendo de Tokyo y refugiandonos en un bosque de las afueras.  
Aquella semana que permanecimos alli fue decisiva para Mi.

Tenia que encontrarle rumbo a mi vida.

Y aun no lo he encontrado, pero sigo viviendo, esperando a una señal que me avise de mi camino a seguir.

Nos dedicamos a vagar de pueblo en pueblo, y al final acabo convenciendome de que la unica forma de sobrevivir era robando para ello. No puse muchas objeciones, tenia mucha hambre, frio y no estaba muy bien de salud. Al principio solo Ryouma se encargaba de robar para poder mantenernos, para cuidarme..., pero no pude seguir dejandolo solo y con mi ayuda las cosas empezaron a irnos un poco mejor.

Siempre le pregunto porque siguio a mi lado, sin conocernos de nada. Cargar conmigo a todar partes no era algo logico, por muy buena persona que fuese El.  
Pero seguimos juntos hasta ahora.

Y siempre me dice que sigue a mi lado porque como Yo todabia tengo que buscar mi camino, El ya lo encontro.  
Dice que a mi lado es donde tiene que estar, por lo menos de momento. Que Yo le necesito, aunque logicamente no le voy a dar la razon, y que me acompañara hasta que ya no le necesite.

Creo que tambien influyo mucho una noticia que recibi poco despues de salir de la carcel... una noticia que me devolvio al pasado y a que la pena me volviera a embolver.

Salgo de mis pensamientos al oir unos pasos acercandose, pero no temo, se perfectamente quien es.  
Ryouma se acerca cargado con un enorme saco, lo que significa que nuestra Mision fue viento en popa y teniamos para subsistir unos dias mas o tal vez algunas semanas, la casa que pretendiamos robar era bastante grande y lujosa.  
El tiro el saco a mis pies, con una enorme sonrisa, como siempre y se acerco a la fogata, calentandose las manos sobre las llamas, aun deviles.

- Espero que este saco te anime un poquito la noche.- Me dijo, despues se saco de sus ropas algo embuelto entre telas.- Aqui tienes un poco de pan, para aguantar hasta mañana que compremos algo en el mercado.  
- Gracias.- Le sonrei, cogiendo el mendrugo embuelto.- Te ha visto alguien?  
- No, dormian todos, ha sido muy facil.- Resumio El, comiendo algo que tambien habia traido.- Tu estas mejor?  
Misao suspiro un poco.- Si..., es solo que me puse muy Nostalgica... empeze a recordarlo todo otra vez.

Ryouma sonrio tristemente.

- Come un poco, no has comido nada en todo el dia y lo necesitas.- Dijo El tiernamente, acercandome tambien su comida.  
- No, tu tampoco has comido en todo el dia Ryo.- Nege con la cabeza, no queria que se sacrificara tanto por mi.  
Ryouma se levanto y cogio mis manos, poniendome su comida en ellas.- No tengo hambre, y Tu lo necesitas mas que Yo, recuerdalo.  
Yo sonrie tristemente, tenia razon pero no queria aprovecharme de ese hecho.

Ryouma se sento a mi lado y me sonrio, llevando su mano hacia mi vientre.

- Seguro que el pequeño tiene hambre.- Me dijo con dulcura.- Y yo no le robo la comida a los niños.

Una lagrima escapo de mis ojos, una vez mas en aquella noche oscura.

Ryouma me abrazo con fuerza cuando empezo a notar que volvia a caer en mi tristeza.  
Parte de mi camino lo habia descubierto, como dije antes, poco despues de salir de la carcel. Al darme cuenta de que mi menstruacion hacia dos meses que no aparecia y que cada dia me encontraba mas molesta con mi cuerpo, con algunos desmayos y nausas matutinas.  
No tubimos que ser muy listos para darnos cuenta, por lo menos no Ryouma que rapidamente me lo dijo. Pero Yo no queria aceptarlo.

Y aun todabia no lo acepto del todo, ya con tres meses de embarazo.  
No queria aceptar que estaba embarazada de Aoshi... y El habia muerto. Pero es la realidad, y se habia convertido en la parte fundamental de mi vida, en las fuerzas para seguir adelante. Mi hijo seria mi mayor motivacion para volver a resurgir de mis cenizas.  
Esas cenizas en las que me converti cuando todo mi mundo ardio en llamas.

Por ello seguiria adelante .  
Aunque mi primera voluntad fuera morir con El.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero que les haya gustado y que me manden sus Reviews para saber si seguir con esta continuacion o dejarlo como estaba.  
Ha sido un prologo muy cortito, pero no queria alargarme mucho hasta no empezar el fic, solo es una pequeña introduccion.  
Si aun tienen dudas espero que me las expongan, recibo criticas y cualquier queja jajaja estoy abierta a todo, con tal de mejorar este fic.**

**Besos y muchas gracias!**

**Rinoa Shinomori.**


	2. Reencuentro y viejas deudas

Siento muchisimo el retraso! 

Es que mi ordenador fue atacado por un virus y estubo mas de una semana en coma... pero ya esta sano y e podido continuar con la istoria.  
No estoy muy satisfecha con este capitulo sinceramente, lo hize a la prisa y no se... a lo mejor es solo mucha exigencia, pero se que podria haber escrito algo mejor, espero ke me dejen reviews para saber si me ekivoco o no. Besos y disfruten del new cap.

**DARK DESTINY**

**Capitulo 1.**

**El Reencuentro y viejas deudas.**

Observo el pueblo en el que acababa de entrar.

Era mas bien humilde, con casas agrupadas creando una unica calle principal donde se encontraban las posadas y burdeles. Las casas familiares se encontraban algo mas apartadas, ya que se dedicaban a la agricultura y necesitaban espacio. Tambien se encontraban algunos comercios y puestos de alimentos, y para ser un poblado algo pequeño se notaba un gran bullicio, mucha intranquilidad.

Las dueñas de las posadas gritaban las ofertas de sus habitaciones a todo pulmon, asustando un poco a los viajeros que pasaban por alli, sobretodo cuando se peleaban entre ellas por las mejores ofertas.  
Parecia que la hosteleria no andaba muy bien por esas epocas, habian rumores de viajeros desaparecidos tras pasar de largo el pueblo y adentrarse en el bosque como atajo hacia Kyoto.

El pelirrojo intento pasar desapercibido entre los caminantes.  
No tenia suficiente dinero para quedarse en una posada y tampoco queria estar dando explicaciones a las dueñas de las posadas. Aunque para su sorpresa ninguna de ellas se dedico a acosarle para que ocupara una de sus habitaciones.

Al contrario dos de las mujeres se encontraban en medio de la calle hablando sobre un tema bastante serio.

Se acerco a un puesto de comida, intentando escuchar lo que las dos mujeres cotilleaban. Pero le resulto mas facil de lo que pensaba, todo el pueblo parecia hablar de lo mismo.

- Puedo ayudarle en algo?.- Pregunto un anciano que se encontraba cuidando el puesto de comida.- No es de por aqui, verdad?  
- No, vengo de Tokyo.- Sonrio el pelirrojo amablemente.- Parece que la gente del pueblo esta nerviosa .  
- Un poco si.- Suspiro el anciano, abanicandose con cansancio, hacia mucho calor.- Hace una semana que algunos locales son atracados y no hay rastro de los culpables..., anoche justo robaron en el banco del pueblo, No se llevaron mucho, pero... la inseguridad se apodera del pueblo poco a poco.  
- Entiendo.- El desconocido estubo algo pensativo.- Bueno, puede darme algo de pan?  
- Por supuesto.- El anciano se levanto enseguida para embolverle un trozo de pan.- No quiere nada mas?  
El sonrio.- No, gracias asi esta bien.

El anciano observo con detenimiento las ropas del caminante, estaban algo roidas y viejas, decia mucho del hombre que las llevaba puestas, por ejemplo que no tenia mucho dinero.  
El extraño hombre pelirrojo pago el mendrugo de pan con una sonrisa y unas pocas monedas, para hacer una respetuosa reverencia al anciano y encaminarse de nuevo por la calle principal, pero fue interrumpido.

- Espere.  
El caminante se volvio, curioso, mientras el anciano salio de su puesto con una pequeña bolsa en la mano.  
- Tome esto, puede hacerle falta.- Se la puso al extraño en las manos, tambien sonriente.  
El miro el interior para encontrarse con algunos dulces y un poco mas de pan, la cerro y volvio a entregarsela.  
- Lo siento Señor, no puedo pagarle esto.  
La sonrisa del anciano se amplio, devolviendole la bolsa.- No tiene que pagarlo, es un regalo mio para su viaje.  
El viajero dudo un poco antes de aceptarlo, pero realmente lo necesitaba.- Muchas gracias.  
- No importa.

Alli acabo la conversacion.  
El anciano volvio a su puesto en la venta, no antes de despedirse correctamente, y el extraño pelirrojo reanudo su camino por la ancha calle del poblado, mientras los ojos de algunos vecinos se clavaban en El con curiosidad, desde luego era un personaje intrigante.

Empezo a ocultarse el Sol en el momento en que se habia adentrado en los bosques que rodeaban el Pueblo.

Las cosas no podian haber salido mejor.  
Busco un lugar algo oculto, para no tener problemas durante la noche con atracadores o cualquier otra cosa, no estaba de animos para encontrarse con nadie. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar algunas ramas y prender una hoguera que le resguardara del frio de la noche.

Hecho todo eso se acomodo en una roca y saco la bolsa con la comida que le habia entregado aquel hombre tan amable. La verdad es que daba mucho gusto encontrarse con gente tan generosa durante un viaje..., sobre todo en un viaje sin dinero. Sobrevivir a base de mendrugos de pan y algun animal que se encontrara por el camino no era muy saludable, aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento.

Cogio un dulce y empezo a comerlo con muy pocas ganas.  
No es que no estubiera bueno, al contrario estaba delicioso, todo un lujo en la situacion en la que se encontraba, pero ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a vagabundear por la vida.  
Pero de su mente no podia sacar ciertos pensamientos... mas bien, ciertas caras.

Se habia arrepentido mucho de haberse ido de aquella manera del Dojo, pero era lo mejor.  
No sabia si regresaria algun dia y tampoco queria meter a aquella gente que tanto queria en un problema tan serio como en el que se encontraba, porque de seguro que se hubieran apuntado a la accion, como si fuera otra de las muchas aventuras que habian vivido juntos.

Pero no era asi.

Por lo menos pudo verla por ultima vez.  
Si, de Ella si pudo despedirse, aunque al principio fuera de la que mas queria huir, sabia que le habria costado mucho dejarla.

Mientras masticaba las caras de sus amigos pasaron por su cabeza, y aquellos bonitos momento que compartian juntos.

El mal genio del pequeño Yahiko... ese mocoso con talento y valor.  
Le encantaba oirle peleando con Sanosuke, y mucho mas con Kaoru..., pensandolo bien... con quien no solia discutir aparte de El?. Se notaba mucho la admiracion que le tenia, y a veces se preguntaba el porque..., no consideraba que su persona fuera la mas indicada para admirar.

La cara dura de Sano tambien era digna de recordar.  
Y tambien lo cabezota que siempre era, nadie podia sacarle las ideas de la cabeza cuando se le cruzaban. Y tambien era todo un espectaculo verle comer, aunque a veces resultara repulsivo. Hasta su adiccion al juego era adorable.  
No habia nada malo que pudiera verles a sus amigos. A su familia.

Megumi-san ..., Que podia decir de Ella?  
Tambien le habia cogido mucho cariño en el poco tiempo que la conocian, enseguida se convirtio en una mas del grupo. Su sobervia a veces era algo molesta, pero si le quitas eso no seria Megumi. Sobretodo le gustaba ver la cara de Kaoru cuando Megumi se autoalavaba, comparando su gran belleza con lo poquita cosa que era la chica Kamiya.

Por supuesto en lo pensaba eso.

Kaoru era sin duda a la mas que echaria de menos.  
Nunca olvidaria como lo habia acogido en su casa, la atencion que le daba, aunque normalmente fuera una mandona y bruta..., pero a la vez tan dulce. Una mujer fuerte como pocas habia conocido, y mira que habia conocido gente a lo largo de su vida.

Sin poder evitarlo veia la cara de Ella en su mente, cuando sonreia, cuando gritaba, cuando lloraba ... cuando lloro en su despedida.

El corazon se le encogio.

Pero en ese momento otra cosa le distrajo de sus pensamientos.  
Unos extraños ruidos que provenian de muy cerca, parecian voces..., gritos?

Cogio su espada con fuerza y corrio entre la maleza desde donde se oian aquellos sonidos, entre los que se podian distinguir golpes cuanto mas se acercaba... Alguien peleaba, y parecian varias personas.  
Antes de lanzarse se encondio entre unos matorrales, cuando ya los tenia a la vista.

Un encapuchado le daba un golpe en el estomago de una patada a un hombre de mediana edad, armado con una katana con pinta de cara. Lo habia tumbado de un golpe, era muy fuerte. Y por lo visto tambien al resto de sus compañeros, que eran unos cinco mas, todos con una apareciencia parecida y cargados con bolsas y katanas.  
Se fijo en que las bolsas pertenecian a una casa de juego.

Eran de la Yacuza.

El encapuchado aprovecho la inconciencia de sus contrincantes para quitarles las bolsas que pudiera, seguramente contenian dinero.  
Seria el ladron del que todo el pueblo hablaba?  
A simple vista no parecia gran cosa, la verdad.

De apariencia delgada, poca estatura y vestimentas ninja..., por lo que habia visto estaba entrenado en el Kempo, asi que era realmente un ninja. No tubo tiempo de meditar sobre si recordaba de algun clan por la zona, tenia que detener aquel atropello, aunque fuera a unos miembros de la yacuza.

Justo cuando el encapuchado se disponia a largarse el extraño pelirrojo salio de su escondite tranquilamente, llamando la atencion del atracante.

- Eres el ladron del que habla todo el mundo?.- Le pregunto con mucha calma, a lo que el misterioso personaje solto una risa.  
- Tu que crees, Tienes mucho valor para presentarte de esta manera...- Parecio que le analizara de arriba a abajo con la mirada.- Vagabundo.  
De nuevo reanudo su camino, pero el pelirrojo no estaba dispuesto a dejarle irse.

- Devuelve esas bolsas y te dejare ir.  
Se oyo una gran carcajada, y el ninja se volvio a dar la vuelta.- Y tu quien demonios eres para decirme eso a mi?  
- Himura Kenshin.

Las bolsas que portaba el misterioso atacante se calleron al suelo derepente, cosa que hizo extrañarse al pelirrojo.  
A caso le conocia? Porque habia reaccionado asi con su nombre?

La respiracion del ninja se acelero, al igual que su corazon.  
Camino unos pasos hasta Himura, sin que este moviera un solo musculo por si acaso. El ninja se quedo a unos pocos metros de El, mirandole de arriba a abajo, como incredulo.

- Battosai.- Susurro el ninja, con una voz distinta, mas aguda.  
Kenshin abrio los ojos, muy sorprendido.- Como sabes eso?

El ninja se llevo las manos a la cara, quitandose de un jalon la tela que le cubria el rostro.  
Un rostro que Kenshin Himura tardo en recordar, pero muy poco. Sabia perfectamente quien era esa mujer.  
Se encontro con un rostro de tez palida, enormes ojos esmeralda, como dos grandes espejos de su alma, y un largo cabello negro. Sin duda hermosa, pero con una mirada perturbada. No era la misma que recordaba de la primera y ultima vez que la habia visto.

En el castillo Edo.

- Eres...- Susurro Kenshin, incredulo, no creia que habia sobrevivido alguien aparte de Takeda aquella noche.  
- Makimachi Misao.- Dijo friamente la joven, su sorpresa habia cambiado por un rostro de hielo.- El destino es caprichoso, no te parece?  
- Mucho.- Respondio rapidamente Kenshin.- Como... como escapaste aquella noche?  
Una malevola sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de Misao.- Te sorprende, Eso no es asunto tuyo, por algo estas aqui y no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad, te lo aseguro.

Misao Makimachi se puso en posicion, sacando de su traje negro de ninja varios Kunais.  
Realmente a Himura no le sorprendio, entendia que Ella quisiera vengarse de la muerte de sus compañeros, pero no era con El con quien tenia que pelear para vengarles, no habia sido culpa suya la muerte de los Onni. Y tampoco queria hacerle mas daño a aquella muchacha.  
Su semblante parecia tenebroso, aquellos hermosos ojos reflejaban mucho odio, pero sobretodo tristeza.  
Seguramente habia sufrido, mucho.

- No voy a luchar contigo.- Sostubo Kenshin, cruzandose de brazos.  
Misao apreto los dientes con rabia.- Eso no lo decides Tu idiota.  
- Que vas a conseguir luchando conmigo Misao?.- Le pregunto, con tranquilidad.- No soy yo el indicado para vengar a tus compañeros.  
- Ah no? Entonces me quieres explicar con quien? Todo fue por tu culpa Battosai!.- Levanto la voz Ella.- La noche en que tu apareciste en el castillo Edo todo acabo!

Un fuerte sentimiento le recorria las venas en ese momento, la rabia.  
Habia esperado aquellos meses con un vacio enorme en su alma, como si todabia no hubiera acabado todo, tenia que hacer algo por Ellos para que su corazon pudiera descansar... y penso, en el momento en que reconocio a Battosai, que tenia que matarle para quedarse tranquila. Era eso lo que habia esperado, la venganza.  
Y al mismo tiempo la amargura tambien la delvordaba... ver el rostro de ese hombre tambien le traia recuerdos. Solo queria sentir su sangre correr, y sabia perfectamente que eso jamas pasaria... Estabamos hablando de Battosai!  
Pero el intentarlo seria igual de gratificante, aunque perdiera la vida en ello... y la de su bebe ...

- Te equivocas Misao, Kanryu Takeda es el unico culpable de lo que paso esa noche, no lo entiendes?.- Intento ser razonable Kenshin, aquella mujer parecia muy alterada.- El los mato a todos, Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos.  
- No intentes echarle la culpa a otro, Vas a luchar conmigo quieras o no.- Gruño Misao.- Asi que saca tu espada.  
- No lo hare.

Misao ignoro cualquier comentario, estaba dispuesta a atacar.  
Y lo hizo.

Se lanzo sin ningun tipo de estrategia sobre el Espadachin, cosa que ayudo a que Kenshin pudiera sacarsela de encima sin hacerle daño.  
Primero le lanzo las Kunais con fuerza y Himura las esquivo sin ningun tipo de problema, pero era lo que esperaba Ella porque sin darse cuenta se encontro con la pierna de la ninja a pocos centimetros de su cara.  
Reacciono enseguida, agachandose y dandole un golpe con la espada embainada en la otra haciendo que la chica callera al suelo pesadamente, pero tambien de una manera estupida.

Enseguida se puso en pie, colocando sus brazos en posicion de ataque.

- No creas que me voy a rendir tan facilmente.- Susurro la muchacha con rabia.  
- Yo tampoco.  
- Desembaina tu espada.- Ordeno.  
Kenshin nego con la cabeza.- No pienso hacerlo.

La rabia volvio a subirle a la muchacha por las venas, tirandose a por Kenshin con una nueva patada, que tambien supo esquivar con facilidad, pero detras de esa vinieron otras. Misao parecia estar muy bien entrenada en el Kempo, era rapida y su poco peso corporal le daba muchas ventajas, pero no era lo suficiente buena.  
Si su maestro Shinomori no lo habia sido para El, Ella no seria mas.

Harto de esquivar patadas y golpes en un movimiento rapido la cogio del cuello de su traje y la empotro con suavidad contra un arbol, imovilizandola, aunque Ella hiciera de todo para soltarse, hasta que rendida se quedo quieta, y con el semblante tranquilo.

- No entiendes que no voy a luchar contra ti? Sera mejor que lo dejes correr.- Dijo Kenshin, ya mas serio.  
- Desembaina tu espada.- Siguio ordenando Misao, seriamente.  
Kenshin la miro con pesadez, notaba el rencor que fluia por su cuerpo, pero noto otro sentimiento mas en su mirada, la desesperacion.  
- Desembaina tu espada!.- Grito ahora la muchacha.

Himura nego con la cabeza y la solto de su agarre, dandose la vuelta para seguir con su camino.  
Lo mejor era irse de alli, aunque le daba mucha pena esa joven. Siempre viviria con esos tristes sentimientos en su alma, pero El no podia hacer nada, y mucho menos dejarse matar.

Misao cogio aire y en un impulso agarro al pelirrojo por el cuello de su traje, sorprendiendole.

- Desembaina tu espada!.- Siguio gritando, mientras lagrimas cruzaban su rostro.- Hazlo!  
Himura la cogio de los hombros.- No Misao, No lo hare!  
- Me lo debes!.- Le zarandeo con fuerza.- Desembaina y lucha conmigo!  
- No quiero luchar contra ti Misao, ya has sufrido mucho y no pienso ser el causante de mas sufrimiento para ti!.- Kenshin bajo el tono de voz.- Dejalo estar..., y sigue tu camino.  
Misao le apreto con mas fuerza.- Pues si no quieres luchar contra mi... Matame.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron de par en par, sorprendido por la peticion de la chica, que habia dejado los gritos por los susurros y su expresion ya no era de ira... era de tristeza.

- Me lo debes...- Susurro mientras los llantos se hacian mas fuertes.- Desembaina y matame, no quiero seguir viviendo.  
- Misao...- Kenshin no tubo tiempo para responder... noto algo frio y afilado en su cuello.

Era un Kunai.

Como no habia notado que habia otra presencia?

- Sueltala.- Le ordeno una voz masculina.  
- Me tiene agarrado Ella a mi...- Respondio extrañado Kenshin, sin comprender nada.

El pelirrojo miro hacia Misao, que observaba a la persona que le tenia amenazado con ojos rabiosos.

- Ryouma esto no es cosa tuya.- Le dijo con una voz oscura.- Esto es asunto mio.  
- Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me incumbe.- Respondio El.- Quien es este?  
- Es Battosai.- Respondio Ella.- Tengo que luchar contra El, es una cuestion de honor.  
- No te dejare hacerlo, me oyes, No estas en condiciones de luchar contra nadie, y mucho menos contra Battosai!.

Kenshin mirada hacia un lado y otro, sin entender nada de la conversacion.  
Parecia que se habian olvidado de que se encontraba en medio de Ellos.

- Me da igual! Es lo que tengo que hacer.- Misao estaba convencida de sus palabras.- Ahora largate.  
- Estas loca? Te matara y no te pienso dejar.  
- Si tengo que morir, morire.  
- Perdonen...- Intento interferir Himura, sin ningun resultado porque fue interrumpido por un grito del joven que se encontraba a sus espaldas.  
- Que estas hablando, No lo permitire me oyes, No puedes rendirte ahora Misao, tienes que seguir adelante.  
- Tu no sabes por lo que estoy pasando!.- Empezo a llorar de nuevo Misao, sin soltar a Kenshin.- No puedo mas!  
- Claro que lo se!.- Otro grito.- Pero no todo se ha perdido Misao, Ahora tienes a tu hijo y por El tienes que vivir.

En ese momento fue cuando Kenshin se libro del agarre de los dos, dandole un golpe en el estomago al chico y empujando a Misao.  
Se alejo unos pasos de Ellos y les miro confundido.  
Entonces pudo mirar a la cara al que le habia puesto el Kunai al cuello. Un chico joven, de cabello negro y ojos azules, con una mirada electrica. Tambien observo a Misao, que se habia quedado en el suelo sentada con la mirada perdida, como pensando en todo lo que habia pasado.

- No me he enterado muy bien de la conversacion, pero... tienes un hijo?.- Le pregunto Kenshin.  
- Esta embarazada.- Contesto Ryouma, desembainando una katana.- Y no dejare que te le acerques, aunque tengas que matarme.  
- Tranquilo, no es eso lo que pretendo, no quiero luchar contra Ella y mucho menos si esta embarazada!.- Respondio Kenshin con voz aguda, realmente no recordaba haber vivido una situacion tan extraña.- No tengo nada en contra de Ella y no quiere entender que no soy Yo el culpable de las muertes de los Onni.  
- No intentes engañarnos.- Ryouma empuño la espada.  
- Es que acaso saben lo que paso esa noche?.- Pregunto Humira, algo mas calmado.

Misao levanto la mirada, sorprendida.

Ahora que lo pensaba... nadie le habia contado que habia pasado realmente. Solo le habian dicho que todos habian muerto.  
Miro a Kenshin con desesperacion, como si fuera su salvacion y olvido completamente las ideas de venganza. El podria aclarar sus dudas.

Solo hubo un impedimento.

Los yacuza desmayados que les rodeaban empezaron a despertar, llamando la atencion de los tres.

- Creo que deberiamos irnos antes de que nos vean las caras.- Aconsejo Ryouma embainando su espada y levantando a Misao del suelo.  
- Espera.- Esta sin pensarselo dos veces fue a por una de las bolsas, pero Kenshin la aparto de su camino.  
- Deja eso ahi, robar esta mal.- Dijo seriamente.  
- Ellos se lo han robado a otra gente.- Misao fruncio el ceño.- Y nosotros lo necesitamos.  
- No hay tiempo de discuciones.- Interrumpio Ryouma, cogiendo a Misao en brazos y corriendo entre los matorrales, seguido por Himura.

Los hombres de la yacuza despertaron con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y bastante confundidos.  
Se miraron los unos a los otros y despues observaron que las bolsas de dinero seguian en el suelo tiradas.  
Que significaba aquello?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

El fuego bailaba su propia danza entre la oscuridad del bosque y de la noche.

A su alrededor alumbraba unos pocos metros donde se podian distinguir tres figuras sentadas a su alrededor, en medio de un silencio sepulcral, que observaban la hoguera como si buscaran algo valioso en su interior.

Misao mantenia la mirada perdida, tenia que procesar todo lo que sus oidos acababan de oir.  
Por fin lo sabia todo... sabia todo lo que habia pasado aquella horrible noche. Pero no sabia si fiarse de Himura.

- Como se que es la verdad?.- Pregunto en un susurro, mirando al pelirrojo.  
Este se encogio de hombros.- No tengo razones para mentirte.

Ella volvio a bajar la mirada, Battosai tenia razon. Entonces no habia sido culpa de Kenshin Himura, El no les habia matado... habia sido... Kanryu.  
Que equivocada habia estado tanto tiempo..., Aquel maldito desgraciado habia acabado con toda su vida, con sus amigos, compañeros y con el amor de su vida, el padre de su hijo... Todos habian dado la vida para salvar a Aoshi, y al final ... Nada.  
Como le hubiera gustado estar alli y morir tambien con Ellos.

- Yo deberia haber estado alli.- Susurro, olvidandose de que estaba acompañada.  
Ryouma no tardo en contentar, indignado.- No Misao, el destino quizo que salvaras la vida de esa masacre.  
- Mi sitio era estar con ellos!.- Contesto Ella, en un ataque de llanto.- Yo deberia haber muerto esa noche! Deberia haber luchado por la vida de Aoshi!  
Ryouma la cogio de los hombros intentando hacerla entrar en razon.- El salvo la tuya! No lo comprendes? Tienes que vivir, por El, por Ti y por vuestro hijo, por su memoria y por la de los Onni.

Kenshin volvio a quedar en Shock.  
Habia oido bien? Habia dicho "vuestro hijo" despues de utilizar el nombre de Aoshi Shinomori y el de Ella..., Significaba aquello que ...?

- Tu hijo es de Shinomori?.- Pregunto sorpresivamente, haciendo que Ella y Ryouma le miraran.  
Misao se toco el vientre y sonrio con orgullo.- Si, es suyo, de quien si no?  
- Entonces Tu y Shinomori...?.- El pelirrojo seguia sin entender nada.  
- Estabamos prometidos.- Misao agacho la mirada, con tristeza.- Me prometio esa noche que nos casariamos, cuando el tubiera el poder.  
- Entiendo ...- Al contrario penso El.

Miro a Misao, tenia ojos de enamorada desde luego.  
Pero despues de conocer a Aoshi Shinomori le costaba mucho creer que alguien pudiera sentir algo por El, cuando El dudaba mucho que Shinomori sintiera algo por alguien.

Ryouma observo detenidamente a Battosai, no podia creer que ese hombrecito con pintas de vagabundo fuera de verdad el mejor espadachin de Japon, era algo que no cabia dentro de su mente.  
Supuso que por lo menos deberia darle desconfianza, pero nada de su cuerpo le daba esa sensacion, incluso su mirada reflejaba mucha tranquilidad.  
Parecia tan inofencivo .  
Y sin duda alguna creible, cuando les conto la verdadera historia de lo que habia pasado aquella noche en el Castillo Edo. No habia ningun signo de mentira en su semblante, y El por experiencia sabia notar cuando las personas mentian o No.

- Por curiosidad...- Empezo a decir Ryouma, cogiendo un trozo de pan.- Que hace Battosai por aqui? - Por favor, me gustaria que me llamaran Kenshin Himura.- Pidio amablemente.- Lo de Battosai hace mucho tiempo que no lo utilizo, ya no soy esa persona.  
- Desde luego, no me imaginaba al mejor guerrero de Japon tan amable.- Rio el joven, con un poco de ironia.  
- Intento enmendar los errores que cometi en el pasado.- Kenshin se puso algo mas serio, hubo un pequeño silencio.- Contestando a tu pregunta..., voy hacia Kyoto.  
- Buena ciudad para enmendar tus errores.- Contesto Ryouma, muy curioso.- No es alli donde cometiste la mayor parte de tus matanzas?  
Kenshin suspiro, un poco nervioso.- Si, asi es, pero ese no es mi principal cometido.  
- Entonces?  
- No lo puedo decir.- Sentencio, llevandose un trozo de pan a la boca.  
- Entiendo...- Susurro Ryouma.- Debe ser algo peligroso... No te veo muy feliz por tu viaje.  
- Voy a buscar a alguien, es solo eso.

Misao le miro curiosa tambien por la conversacion que mantenian los hombres.

- Vas a buscar a alguien a Kyoto?.- Susurro, para Ella misma.- Kyoto .  
- Ocurre algo?.- Pregunto preocupado Ryouma.  
- No es solo que... acabo de recordar algo.- Misao se quedo con la mirada perdida.- Hay mas Onni.  
- Que?.- Preguntaron los dos hombres a la vez, que no la habian entendido del todo.  
Ella levanto la mirada.- En Kyoto... de ahi vienen los Onni, alli nacio Aoshi.  
- Y no tiene familia alli?.- Pregunto inocentemente Kenshin.

Misao le miro abrumada, como si acabara de reaccionar a un gran susto.

- Si.  
Ryoma la miro, preocupado.- Como no lo habias dicho?  
- No lo crei importante...- Susurro nerviosa.  
- Importante? Son la familia de Shinomori, no, Porque no vas a verles, creo que deberian saber que vas a tener un hijo suyo.- Aconsejo el pelirrojo.  
- Claro Misao, podriamos acompañar a Himura e ir a Kyoto.- Sonrio Ryouma, intentando animarla.  
Kenshin le miro de reojo y susurro.- No creo que eso sea buena idea .  
De todas maneras nadie le escucho porque Misao rapidamente dijo.- No, No iremos, estamos bien asi.  
- Pero Misao...- El joven de ojos azules no entendia nada.- Porque? Yo creo que Himura tiene razon, deberias buscar a los Onni que queden, te sentiras mejor y entre familia.  
- Pero y si... y si no me aceptan.- Los ojos de Misao se aguaron.- Y si no aceptan a mi hijo? No soy la esposa de Aoshi, mi vida y la del bebe no tienen ningun valor, No es legitimo.

Ryouma se levanto de su asiento y se arrodillo frente a Misao, cogiendola de los hombros con suavidad.

- Si llegan a ofenderte de alguna forma me encargare de que lo pagen.- Dijo con seriedad.- Ademas, no te dejare sola, lo sabes.  
Misao sonrio tristemente.- Que seria de mi sin ti Ryouma.  
- Entonces decidido, no?.- Ryouma tambien sonrio, se levanto y miro al pelirrojo.- Himura tienes compañeros de viaje.  
Kenshin se levanto de un salto.- Me parece que no han comprendido que .  
- Si, hemos comprendido, no te preocupes en Kyoto nos separamos para que sigas manteniendo en secreto esa persona a la que buscas.- Le giño un ojo el joven.- Creo que te vendria bien nuestra compañia, pareces un hermitaño.

Himura se dejo caer sentado sobre una roca.  
Desde luego no habia manera de convencer a esos dos de que su viaje tenia que ser solitario, pero entonces vio el rostro esperanzado de Misao, que sonreia timidamente.

Estaba ilucionada.  
Nunca habia nombrado lo de los Onni de Kyoto por ese miedo, el miedo a que la rechazaran y volviera a perder su hogar. Que no aceptara a su hijo ilegitimo, que Aoshi no le hubiera nombrado a los demas miembros su relacion con Ella... eran tantas incertidumbres, pero aun quedaba una pequeña posibilidad de que se encontrara con amigos en Kyoto, buenos Onni que la acogieran en su hogar.  
Y volviera a estar rodeada de los suyos.

Empezaba un nuevo viaje, un nuevo Camino.  
Y junto a la persona que menos esperaba... Kenshin Himura.

**Fin del Capitulo 1.**

**Notas de la Autora**

No se yo... Sigue sin convencerme y me parece muy corto.  
El proximo lo hare con mas calma y mucho mejor jajajajaja De todas maneras espero ke les aga gustado mucho este, Aki mpieza realmente la istoria, adelante ke no pondre todo el viaje y como dije anteriormente intentare solo centrarme en la istoria de Aoshi y Misao, no en la shaga de shishio, me resultaria mu dificil xk ace muxo tiempo ke no veo la serie jajajaja y tampoco kiero acer una copia del anime.

Spero sus reviews! de verdad necesito opiniones xk no acabo d star segura d ke aya sido una wena idea subir una continuacion.  
Y tambien kiero dar las gracias a los ke dejaron su opinion sobre el prologo:

**Misao de Shinamori: hola amiga m alegro d ke te aya gustado! trankila kiero dejar claro ke aoshi no sta muerto! Recuerdas ke kenshin lo pnsaba cuando conocio a Misao? me a parecido bien para acer la istoria mas interesante jejej acerlos sufrir un pokito, besos y spero tu rew!**

**Gabyhyatt: Me alegro d ke aya gustado el personaje de Ryouma, pense muxo sobre la personalidad y no veas el nombre jejej grcias x tu review y apoyo cmo siempre.**

**Ali-chan6: Como rspondi a otra lectora pueds star trankila, aoshi sigue vivo! jajaj seria incapas d matarle... y tmb me alegra d ke te aya gustado Ryoma, el tmb warda sus secretitos jiji..., muchas grcias x tu apoyo a sta continuacion y spero ke siga siendo asi, besitos!**

**Luna DuSoleil: si a mi tmb me xocan ke aveces pongan a misao como una niñata jeje parece stupida o algo, x eso m gusta ponerle n mis fics personalidads con algo de "sustancia" jejeje, trankila ke aoshi sta vivito, sin el la istoria no tndria muxo sntido jajaj grcias x dejar tu opinion y prdona el retraso, spero tu rew! besos.**

**Silvia-chan: prdona la tardanza cn la actualizacion, me encanta ke te aya gustado y trankila x la trama no t preocupes, ni misao acabara con ryouma y sobre el bebe... no lo tngo todabia mu claro, pero todabia ay tiempo jeje, muxas grcias x dejar review besitos!**

**Epsi: Muchas gracias x tu apoyo y trankila ke no creo ke deje d scribir x muxo tiempo jeje spero tu review amiga un besote, me alegro d ke te gustase la continuacion.**

**Hana No Sakura: Perdona x acer sperar x la actualizacion jeje y si spero ke sta segunda parte le llege minimo a los talones a dark obsession, pero creo ke ta dificil jajaja, spero ke sigas apoyandom cn ste proyecto, muxos besos.**

**Barbara-Maki: Tngo pensado ke todos los personajes pasen x supuesto, asi fue la istoria ne? pero con algunos cambios acorde con mi fic, te aseguro k todabia tenemos aoshi para rato jeje pero cada cosa a su tiempo, muxas grcias x dejar rew y spero ke sigas dejando!**

**Hotarusama: jeje me alegro de ke te parezca a la altura de dark obsession, esa es mi mayor preocupacion, y si tenia pensando que fuera una istoria dentro de la saga d shishio, No la saga de shishio, ire contando momentos asi x ncima para ke no se pierdan, pero sera puro Aoshi/Misao, muxos besos y d nuevo grcias.**

**Tambien grcias a los ke no dejaron Review!  
Animenseee!**

**Besos.  
Rinoa Shinomori.**


End file.
